


Madness Is

by Merfilly



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not mad....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Is

Madness, they all say.

Madness is as madness seems, perhaps.

She knows just who she is, aware always of her power.

It is they who are mad, they who must be made to conform.

If they do not, is she to blame for enacting ways to make them fit the world?

No, she is not to blame at all. She is the ruler here, the one who must shape the truth for the rest.

For that reason, that one alone, Alice may never be allowed to stay. She challenges the rules, breaks them.

"Off with her head," the Queen of Hearts decrees.


End file.
